Prior methods for steaming garments include the use in the dry cleaning industry of large industrial steamers which produce high pressure steam, freestanding units producing unpressurized steam and smaller hand-held units which produce atmospheric steam.
As is set forth below, problems are encountered with the use of such prior art steamers, especially in terms of the nozzles utilized through which the steam is emitted. In certain of these prior steamers, hot metal nozzles represent a potential burn hazard and these prior steamers provide no protection against accidental contact with such nozzles. Some other prior steamers employ non-metal nozzles, such as nozzles made of plastic, etc., which do not reach as high a temperature as metal nozzles. Although such non-metal nozzles are less of a burn hazard than are metal nozzles, non-metal nozzles are not as effective in removing wrinkles as metal nozzles because they do not reach as high a temperature as metal nozzles.
Typically, industrial steamers used by commercial dry cleaners which produce high pressure steam are inappropriate for home use due to their size, capacity and high cost.
Moreover, prior freestanding steamers using unpressurized steam, are designed for continuous operation in clothing stores, tailor shops and the like. These freestanding steamers are generally poorly suited for widespread use in the home due to their limited safety features as far as low water shut off, lack of protection against accidental contact with the hot nozzle, their bulk and stability. Also, these prior art steamers employ water bottles that cannot be removed without causing spillage of any water remaining in the bottle and are therefore, inconvenient for use in the home. In addition, prior handheld steamers which produce atmospheric pressure steam lack sufficient strength to adequately remove wrinkles from clothing quickly and efficiently, as typically the jets utilized therein are not strong enough to perform in a sufficient manner in a reasonable amount of time. In addition, these hand-held steamers require separate arrangements for holding garments in place (i.e., for placing the hanger), have limited water reservoirs and have no low level shut off features.
A need exists for an improved garment steamer which offers the user protection against burning as a result of contact with the nozzle. A need also exists for a household steamer that offers stability and storability, as well as a high standard of performance. There also exists a need for a garment steamer that uses a quick disconnect water bottle which can be removed from the steamer and refilled conveniently without causing spillage of water remaining in the bottle.